capitalistsanctionfandomcom-20200214-history
History of Junope
This is the timeline that displays all notable pieces of the history of Humans on Junope. Timeline c. -29,000 *Primitive human civilization is supposedly established. c. -3700 *Collose is founded by the Nephilim, a race of giant humans. c. -3000 *San Locura is founded. c. -2950 *The Old Kingdom of Oreypt is founded on Azium. c. -2600 *Gog is constructed and is the first of the Mesoriman city-states. c. -2400 *The Old Kingdom of Oreypt collapses due to civil war. c. -2350 *The New Kingdom of Oreypt is founded after the Oreyptians successfully come to agreements. c. -2050 *The city-state of Lusonomae is constructed by the Lusoenumans on Baecca. c. -1900 *Classic Versienna is founded on Isterox by a collection of monarchies spanning Central Isterox. *Baalism is first conceived on Azium in Mesorima. c. -1690 *The city-state of Koezrumont on the island of Edeclester is founded by the Bataevians on Baecca. c. -1500 *Mt. Höllenkurier erupts and encases Pilzinsel and other surrounding areas in ash. c. -1200 *The Lusoenuman civilization collapses and the city-state of Lusonomae is quickly conquered by a surrounding city-state's military. c. -1000 *Classic Versienna is reformed into the Republic of Versienna, becoming the first democracy on Junope. c. -925 *The Kingdom of Olfros is founded on Aphrostan. c. -900 *Orien Taar is constructed as a city-state. c. -870 *Tieuxming develops as a loosely conjoined empire between a group of city-states in the Herutayas and northern Buffer Zone. c. -800 *The Phrezanx Kingdom is founded and composed of a series of city-states on Isla Sador, off the coast of central-eastern Isterox. c. -790 *The Kingdom of Gahnia is founded on Aphrostan. c. -725 *Convolusia is founded in a peaceful agreement between two Convulic societies on Baecca. c. -680 *The Durviintian War begins. c. -670 *The Durviintian War ends. C. -639 *Numerous Jeruvian city-states ally to form a coalition. c. -610 *Zujan is founded by Exiles from the Kingdom of Gahnia. c. -580 *The Kingdom of Gahnia and the Kingdom of Olfros go to war for several months. c. -560 *The Empire of Zabaecca is founded on Baecca by the Bataevians uniting all surrounding city-states under one authority. c. -470 *The Gugadel Empire is founded on the southern coast of Isterox by the unification of several Gugadesh monarchies. c. -440 *The Jeruit Kingdom is founded on western Isterox. c. -410 *Asmerc is founded within Mesorima and covers the former city-states including Gog. c. -390 *The Valley of the Old Kings is supposedly constructed by Zabaecca. c. -255 *Suchaz is founded. c. -240 *The Duzar Dynasty is established as the ruling head of the Gugadel Empire. c. -210 *The Jeruit Kingdom is divided into the North and South Jeruit Kingdoms after a civil war. c. -100 *The Hundred Years Desolation begins. c. -90 *Govinda is founded by exiles from the Kingdom of Olfros. c. -50 *Nitloc is founded by rebels and separatists from Govinda. Year 0 *The Hundred Years Desolation ends. 101 *The Kingdom of Alexander is founded on Pashia by a man of the same name. 120 *Theoavarism is supposedly first conceived on Baecca. 199 *The Northern Jeruit Kingdom collapses as its king dies without an heir. 205 *The Nothern Jeruit Kingdom is reinstated after a new ruler was chosen. 477 *The Carbiinzyne Empire is founded on Baecca. 506 *Versienna's Inquisition begins. 521 *The Hassock Empire is founded by Asmerc and unifies the entirety of Azium besides Western Oreypt. c. 579 *Western Oreypt falls to the Hassock Empire. 601 *Versienna's Inquisition ends, leaving the Nephilim extinct. c. 690 *Violetism is first conceived on Azium and becomes popular throughout the Hassock Empire. c. 935 *Druke is reorganized into the Kingdom of Drushia. c. 950 *The Empire of Zabaecca collapses for multiple reasons and diverges into the Kingdom of Zabaecca and the Kingdom of Zeiifunder. 1038 *The Avarice Crusades begin on Baecca. 1045 *Firearms are invented by Revecus, a Zeiifundite Theoavarist, as a way to combat the Zabaeccans during the Avarice Crusades. 1047 *Fatalism is first conceived on Isterox. 1079 *The Herutayan Front begins. 1111 *The Herutayan Front ends with Anteon Chapelle being banished and Scimar Varniche coming to power. *The Eulumian Revolution throws central Isterox into complete discord, as a civil war tears Versienna apart. 1114 *Eulumia is founded, replacing Versienna entirely. 1119 *Verall is founded on the eastcoast of central Isterox, admist the wake of the Eulumian Revolution. 1124 *Tieuxberia is founded in the Northernmost region of the Isteroxian Buffer Zone by several of the Tieuxming city-states. 1126 *Republika Roulasvia is founded east of the Buffer Zone. 1128 *The Eulumian Revolution ends, leading central Isterox divided into several new nationstates. 1130 *Bohtan is founded south of Tieuxberia, in the Isteroxian Buffer Zone by several of the Tieuxming city-states. 1168 *Partrois is founded to the east of Bohtan in the Isteroxian Buffer Zone by several of the Tieuxming city-states. 1221 *The Avarice Crusades end on Baecca. 1407 *The 60 Years War begins. c. 1445 *The Kingdom of Zabaecca is dissolved and all land formerly possessed is swiftly conquered by Zeiifunder. 1467 *The 60 Years War ends. *The Southern Jeruit Kingdom is divided into several hundred nationstates and city-states as a result of the 60 Years War. 1714 *The South Jeruit Nationstates combine their powers to found a centralized sovereign state, the Unified States of Jelunia. 1726 *The Northern Jeruit Kingdom combines with the Unified States of Jelunia. 1729 *The Jeruvian City-states are annexed into the Unified States fo Jelunia. 1739 *The Concordian War for Independence begins. 1746 *The Concordian War for Independence ends. *Domi Concordia is founded as a sovereign nation. 1757 *Domi Concordia annexes Convolusia and successfully overtakes and occupies Gahnia, Olfros, Zujan, Nitloc, and Govinda. 1765 *Harbitros is founded by the High Capitalist Theoavarists whom left Zeiifunder to form their destined holy land on Avarice. 1768 *Glass Shores is founded as an unnamed coastal outpost. 1789 *Steam power is discovered by Peter DeJero. 1790 *Harbitros North Engineering is founded. 1794 *Harbitros and Eulumia converge to form Eularbia. 1821 *Domi Concordia wages war on the Carbiinzyne Empire, conquering most of its land. 1826 *San Locura annexes and conquers the weakened Carbiinzyne Empire, thus dissoluting it. 1835 *The Harbian Munitions Corporation is founded. 1845 *Anchorage is founded and constructed. 1853 *Evron Beach is constructed. 1866 *The Tieuxberian Insurrection begins as rebels try to overthrow a recently established dictatorship. *Harbian Motors is founded. 1874 *Viktor Strantin is born. *Theresa Vargarette is born. 1877 *The Mezzom Smeltery Company is founded. 1888 *Jackal Debbenstaya is born. 1894 *Edgar Jones is born. 1897 *The Caster Range War takes place. 1898 *Jakab Beltheszarr is born. *Virgil Ekaj is born. 1904 *The Aphroids fight for independence against Domi Concordia and win, freeing their nations from Concordia's apartheid. 1909 *Louisa Ekaj is born. 1912 *The Tieuxberian Insurrection ends as the dictatorship is toppled. 1914 *Bridget Paige is born. 1917 *Darga the Butcher is born. 1919 *Jonah Miller is born. *Eularbia diverges back into Harbitros and Eulumia after a new Eulumian leader corrupts the Eulumian government with Communism. *Harbitros is reformed as a Corporatocracy. *Harbitros enters the Great Harbian Depression. *Legionnaire International is founded. 1920 *Milo Savaraklutz is born. 1921 *Donald Rel Dey is born. *Harbitros enters isolation. 1922 *The Harbian Eclipse Agency is founded. 1924 *The War of Soviette Succession begins. 1925 *Zeifu Sezda Multinational is founded after Zeifu Bubbly and Sezda Soda Company merged together. 1926 *The War of Soviette Succession ends. 1927 *Natasha Drogska is born. 1929 *Aetern Vivandez is born. c. 1930s *Ishimoto Tatsuya is born. 1932 *The Great Harbian Depression ends. 1933 *Kilroy Cooper is born. 1935 *Theresa Vargerette dies. 1939 *Harbitros exits isolation. *Ivan Reylles is born. *Sully Varmint is born. 1940 *Calvin Kramer is born. 1941 *The Cold War begins when Harbitros and Eulumia compete for Superpower status. 1942 *Arnold Wilkerson is born. 1945 *The 1940s Harbian Fusillade of Azium begins when Harbitros assails the Nazi Hassock Empire. *Carmine Valley Industries is founded. c. 1947 *Darbicus is born. 1947 *The 1940s Harbian Fusillade of Azium ends. *The Hassock Empire is dissoluted and new borders for Azium are drawn by Harbitros. *Oreypt is reinstated by Harbitros on Azium. 1948 *Skeletal remains of Mermaids are found and confirmed off the western coast of Domi Concordia. *Cyneture Science is founded. 1949 *The Drushian Civil War begins. 1952 *Tierra del Sador is founded on Isla Sador by Aetern Vivandez and other Eulumian separatists. *Judson Clemens is born. *The Drushian Civil War ends. 1953 *The Winsch Defense Centre is constructed. *Viktor Strantin dies. 1954 *Moonrise Broadcasting is founded. *The First Drushian War begins. *Snowman Corp is founded. *The Zircon Mirror defense system is initiated. 1955 *Pashia buys its independence from Harbitros and thus the nation of Gecko is founded. *The Capitalist Sanction is founded. *Aeonsanx is constructed as the first underwater city, allowing Harbitros to win the Sea Race against the United Soviette Republics. *The Concordian-Govindan War begins. 1956 *Bobby Zunwait is born. *The Somberton UFO Incident occurs. 1957 *A sect of Violetism, the True Rootage, is founded in Northern Askersia. *Napov Tregli is born. *Aurora Technologies is founded. 1959 *Baron Digital is founded. *The First Drushian War ends. *Jonathan Aldridge is born. 1961 *The 1961 Soviette Flight Crash occurs. *Strebor Ekaj is born. 1964 *Ted Weston is born. *The province of New Vaeulia breaks away from Soviette Eulumia and is established as a sovereign nation. *Mau Chautzer is born. 1965 *Jackal Debbenstaya dies. *The Second Drushian War begins. 1966 *The Concordian-Govindan War ends. 1967 *Daniel Harding is born. *Ida Ozawa is born. 1969 *Primondia is founded by buying its independence from Harbitros. *Clancy Savaraklutz is born. 1970 *The Soviette Excavation Incident occurs. *The 1970 Anti-Militarization Protests in Domi Concordia take place. 1971 *The Second Drushian War ends. *Valentine Ekaj is born. 1972 *The Asmaron UFO Incident occurs. 1973 *Charles Tiller is born. 1974 *The Western Gahnia War takes place. *The Oil Array Incident occurs. 1976 *Peter Dunwall is born. *The Gadidan Border Crisis takes place. *Saul Black is born. 1977 *Bridget Paige dies. *Larry Reeves is born. *Aliester Bray is born. 1978 *The First Gahnian Civil War begins. 1979 *Jakab Beltheszarr dies. 1981 *Edgar Jones dies. *The Great Wurlomp War begins. *The Soviette-Niranian War begins. 1982 *The Great Wurlomp War ends. *Darga the Butcher dies. 1983 *Ambra Madruga is born. *Lorenzo Del Totatsili is born. 1984 *The First Gahnian Civil War ends. *Mysteryscape Interactive is founded. *Jasper Morbon is born. 1985 *Ronald Varlynne is born. *The Second Gahnian Civil War begins. *Louisa Ekaj dies. *Julius Quinton is born. 1986 *L.M. Higgins is born. *The Glass Shores Strange Happenings of Junith, 1986 occur. 1987 *John Poraire is born. *Operation Terminus Fantome occurs. 1988 *Lester Bastos is born. *Kimoto Yoshihiro is born. *Opulent Supplies & Co. is founded. *Vaar'da-Du Zer'kiar is born. 1989 *Milo Savaraklutz dies. *The Soviette-Niranian War ends. *Howard Creed is born. *Strebor Ekaj founds Ekaj Autonetics International. 1990 *The Meristeppic War begins. *Axiom is founded. 1991 *Virgil Ekaj dies. *Strebor Ekaj becomes the Fiscal Patriarch of Harbitros. *Soviette Eulumia collapses as Socio-Capitalism and democracy are ushered back in by Katyusha Elizeveta. *Old and new nations spring up across Isterox after the Soviette collapse *The Eularbian Cold War comes to an end. *Harbitros and Eulumia become allies. *Natasha Drogska dies. 1992 *The War in Olfros begins. *Ivan Zunwait is born. *Ivan Reylles dies. *Sully Varmint dies. *Bohtan & Partrois is founded as a union between the two newly reinstated nations. 1993 *Monte Montero is born. 1994 *Anthrogenetics Enterprise is founded by Strebor Ekaj. *Donald Rel Dey dies. *The Meristeppic War ends. *The Nirusian-Dilorian War begins. *The Second Gahnian Civil War ends. 1995 *Richard Benson is born. 1996 *Cyblink Global is founded. *The War Against Darza begins. *The Nirusian-Dilorian War ends. *The Desmoth Siege occurs. *Mortun Vivandez is born. 1997 *Eulas Krarev is born. 1998 *Ariella Iglesias de Klausen is born. *The Atonement of Harmony is founded by Harbitros, Eulumia, Domi Concordia, San Locura, and Machinam. 1999 *The Bohtani War begins. *Mizuno Nozima is born. *Queen Samantha De Meuro is born. *The War Against Darza ends. 2000 *The War in Olfros ends. 2001 *Jonah Miller dies. *John Windsor is born. 2002 *The Violetic Empire of Cadarus and the Adonte is founded as Eshe-Shar Di'Qa. *Fidelma Seighin is born. *Matthew Deyelles is born. *Tally Perssona is born. *The Bohtani War ends. 2003 *The Telcasan War begins. *Mohzeus Maliroy is born. *Leonardo Johnson is born. *Vandler Höff is born. 2004 *Project Prismbeam is initiated. *The Cadarian Insurgency begins. *Arnold Wilkerson is assassinated. 2005 *The Telcasan War ends. *Reginald Ekaj is born. *Emil Briar is born. *El Tempus, Harbitros' new capital city, is fully constructed. 2006 *Aaron Rhost is born. *Amelia Benedetto is born. *Paum Frans is born. *Kilroy Cooper dies. 2007 *Isaac Dunwall is born. *Garnon Essias is born. *The Cadarian Insurgency ends. *Laezander Smythe is born. 2008 *Jeffrey Outman is born. *The Dolor Friday Attacks occur. 2009 *The Global War on Terror is initiated. *The War in Southern Askersia begins. *Jaxson Philip Dunwall is born. 2010 *The Mother's Rootage War begins. 2011 *Calvin Kramer dies. *The Civil War of Cadarus begins. 2012 *The Mother's Rootage War ends. *Jeriel Bryd is born. 2013 *Maxwell Sethings is born. 2014 *Totatsili's Insurrection begins. *The Gadidan-Gahnian War begins. 2015 *The Civil War of Cadarus ends. *The Vaella Shootout occurs. 2016 *The Yappul-Sebad War begins. *Elizabeth Rowley is born. 2017 *Kristina Ross is born. *Aetern Vivandez dies and his son, Mortun Vivandez, takes lead of Tierra del Sador. *Totatsili's Insurrection ends. *Miranda Kingshead is born. 2018 *The Gadidan-Gahnian War ends. 2019 *Monique Laroshe is born. *The Yappul-Sebad War ends. *Estavo Pereira is born. *The War in Southern Askersia ends. *The Invasion of Yappul begins. 2020 *The Invasion of Yappul ends. *The 2020 LeSow Facility Attack occurs. 2021 *The Callovan War begins. c. 2022 *Darbicus dies. 2022 *The Callovan War ends. 2023 *Norman Chessler is born. *Operation Antivenin takes place. *The 2023 Axiom Bombings occur. 2024 *The 2024 Krusothe Campsite Massacre occurs. *Julius Quinton's Coup begins in Cesieteos. 2025 *Julius Quinton's Coup ends. *The Great Gimsby Shootout occurs. *Operation Enigmabreak occurs. *The North Viscera Corporate War takes place. *Judson Clemens is killed. *The Violetic Wars in Aphrostan begins. *The 2025 Eshauto Tsunami occurs. 2026 *The Technological Singularity takes place. *Ivan Zunwait, Jr. is born. *The 2027 Augmentation Riots begin. 2027 *Elias Quinton is born. *The 2027 Augmentation Riots end. *Bobby Zunwait dies. 2028 * Enzo Takahashi is born. *Operation Cleanse is executed by Domi Concordia, improvidedly led by Aliester Bray. 2029 *Extrema Caeli is founded by Garnon Essias. 2031 *The Violetic Wars in Aphrostan ends. 2033 *Operation Housecleaning begins. 2034 *Mau Chautzer, Ida Ozawa, and Napov Tregli are all killed by Monte Montero. *Lester Bastos and Larry Reeves are killed. *Operation Housecleaning ends. 2035 *The Rhost-Johnson Corporate War takes place. 2038 *The Concordian-Drushian War takes place. *The first fully operative perdial vox, Peacebringer, is produced. 2039 *The Lunar Blood Fest of 2039 takes place in El Tempus, Harbitros. *Seketal remains of Nephilim are found, confirming their existence to contemporary society. *The Invasion of Weiosaya takes place. c. 2040s *Oscula Nexus is constructed. *Jonathan Aldridge dies in exile. 2040 *Northern Askersia unifies most of Azium into the National Socialist Covenant of Azium. *The Campaign Against the Covenant occurs. *Jaxson Philip Dunwall dies. *The Cadarian Upheaval begins. *Leonardo Johnson is killed by Isaac Dunwall. *Operation Deface & Revive occurs. *Isaac Dunwall is killed by Alexander Dunwall. 2041 *The Askerskan Insurrection begins. 2042 *The Violetic Takeover of Zeiifunder occurs. 2043 *The Appleby Riots of 2043 occurs. 2044 *Mother's War in Aphrostan begins. 2045 *The Mercenary Wars begin. *The Battle over Bellaluna occurs. *Vochroma Key is founded. 2046 *Operation Underpetal occurs. *Operation Just Deserts takes place. *The Second Crualian Civil War begins. 2047 *The 2047 Insurrection of Tarquona occurs. *Lorenzo Del Totatsili is killed. *The Second Crualian Civil War ends. *The Klampton Incident occurs. 2048 *The 2048 Bellevue Hospital Attacks takes place. 2049 *Operation Gruff takes place. *The Machinish Civil War begins. *The Roulasvian Civil War begins. *Operation Lunch Money takes place. 2050 *The Great Suchaz Recession begins. *The Roulasvian Civil War ends. *The 2050 Icaconas Terrorist Attack occurs. *The Fin del Camino Onslaught occurs. *The Yule's Gift Incident takes place. 2051 *The Freeman Bridge Bombing takes place. *The Cristucal Conflict occurs. *Mother's War in Aphrostan ends. *The Day of Lilac's Destruction occurs. *The Battle over Tieuxberia takes place. *The New Year's Eve Conflict begins. 2052 *The New Year's Eve Conflict ends. *Operation Havenbuster occurs. *The Mercenary Wars is effectively ended. *The Cadarian Upheaval ends. *Viktoria Dunwall-Smythe is born. *The Moon Betterment Project is initiated. *The 2050s Fracas of Suchaz begins. 2053 *Heloise D'uelle dies. *The Askerskan Insurrection ends. 2054 *The Global War on Terror is effectively ended. *The Concordian Occupation of Azium begins. *The Azium Occupation Riots begin. *Marya Lumas dies. *The Undarska Research Team Massacre occurs. *Charles Tiller dies. 2055 *Aliester Bray dies. *L.M. Higgins dies. *The Clareview Massacre of 2055 takes place. 2056 *Ishimoto Tatsuya dies. *The Machinish Civil War ends. *The Baeccan Commerce Banquet Shootout occurs. *Chandler Terobain is assassinated. 2057 *The Ramisham Raid takes place. *Saul Black is killed. *Julius Quinton dies. 2058 *Clancy Savaraklutz dies. *A failed assassination attempt against Alexander Dunwall takes place. *The Risaro Chapel Bombing occurs. 2161 *The Atomic Wars begin. 2166 *The Atomic Wars end.